staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Sierpnia 2012
TVP 1 05:55 TELEZAKUPY 06:30 Noce i dnie - odc. 10/12 - Rodzimy się i umieramy a życia wciąż wystarcza.; serial TVP 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie 08:00 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:25 Ziarno; magazyn 08:55 Marta mówi! - Psi przekręt, odc. 7 (Martha and the Canine Caper); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 09:25 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - Film, fotografia; magazyn 10:00 Dom - odc. 7/25 - Zażalenie do Pana Boga - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 11:45 Jeden dzień z życia - odc. 1; cykl reportaży 12:25 Powrót do Tamakwa (Indian Summer); film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993) 14:10 Zwierzęta Świata - Wychować rysia (The Lynx Liaison); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2011) 15:10 Nieustraszony - odc. 13 (Knight Rider, ep. 13 Day Turns Into Knight) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 16:00 Bananowy doktor - odc. 13 (Royal Pains, ep. 13) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Ranczo - odc. 31 - Radio interaktywne - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - KULTowePRZEBOJE; koncert 19:00 Wieczorynka - Miki i Donald przedstawiają Goofiego sportowca - odc. 6 (Mickey and Donald Present Sport Goofy - ep. 6); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1983) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa 20:10 Pogoda 20:20 Hit na sobotę - U Pana Boga za piecem - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 22:10 07 zgłoś się - odc. 18/21 - Bilet do Frankfurtu - txt. str. 777; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (1984) 23:30 Wakacyjny seans filmowy - Pokój 1408 (1408) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2007) 01:20 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 30 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Adam Raised a Cain 20); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:05 Terminator: Kroniki Sary Connor - odc. 31 (Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles II, Born to Run 22); serial kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Familijna Dwójka - SuperSprytek i Sprytusie - odc. 11 Pomnik Rechota (Noonbory and the Super Seven ep. Wangury Silly Statue); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2009) 06:25 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 34 Dziesięciu małych Flintstonów (The Flintstones ep. Ten Little Flintstones); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 06:55 Familijna Dwójka - Flintstonowie - odc. 35 Fred El Terrifico (The Flintstones ep. Fred El Terrifico); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1960) 07:30 M jak miłość - odc. 920; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - Pytanie na śniadanie: 9.25, 10.05 Pogoda: 9.20, 10:00 10:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Życie codzienne w Amazonii - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 11:30 Małopole, czyli świat - odcinek 1/3; serial TVP kraj prod.Polska (2001) 12:35 Daleko od szosy - odc. 6/7 - Egzamin - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1933; teleturniej 14:35 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 17 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:05 Słowo na niedzielę 15:20 Bitwa na głosy - (10); widowisko 16:45 Hity Kabaretowego Klubu Dwójki; widowisko rozrywkowe 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:40 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 37 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 37; teleturniej 20:05 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami - Horror Travel (2); widowisko 21:15 XIV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2012 (2); widowisko 22:20 Kino relaks - I uderzył grom (Sound of Thunder); film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2005) 00:10 Tucker - konstruktor marzeń (Tucker: The Man and His Dream); film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (1988) 02:10 Misja specjalna kraj prod.Polska (1987) 03:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 07:15 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 20. Indie "Delhi wielu kultur" 07:45 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Areszt 08:15 Galeria (36) 08:35 Galeria (37) 09:00 Galeria (38) 09:25 Galeria (39) 09:50 Galeria (40) 10:15 Stawka większa niż życie: Bez instrukcji 11:15 Stawka większa niż życie: Edyta 12:15 Stawka większa niż życie: Oblężenie 13:10 Kabaretożercy 14:00 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 20. Indie "Delhi wielu kultur" 14:30 Wojciech Cejrowski - boso przez świat: Areszt 14:55 Operacja życie (13) 15:20 Szansa na sukces: Kora 16:15 Przystań: Nieoczekiwany gość (8/13) 17:00 Makłowicz w podróży: Podróż 20. Indie "Ulice Delhi" 17:30 Tancerze: Uwierzyć w siebie (11) 18:25 Ojciec Mateusz 7: Zabawa (90) 19:15 Ojciec Mateusz 7: Tango (91) 20:05 Jutro idziemy do kina - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2007) 21:55 U Pana Boga za miedzą - komedia (Polska,2009) 23:50 Drzazgi - komediodramat (Polska,2008) 01:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 495* Poseł musi być logiczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 496* To nie sen; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 497* Bezsenność; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 498* Wdowy i gospodarka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:10 Krok; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:15 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 09:30 Szaleństwa Panny Ewy - odc. 2* - W jaskini potwora - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Park Narodowy Ujście Warty; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maciej Szelachowski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Zaza (46); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Koncert Galowy. 8. Polonijny Festiwal Dziecięcych Zespółów Folklorystycznych w Iwoniczu Zdroju 2012; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 32 - Pamięć - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Lanzarote "Wyspa wulkanów" (107); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 484 - Kruche nadzieje; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Złota Dziesiątka Przystanku Woodstock - 9. Przystanek Woodstock 2003 - Dżem; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Kulturalni PL - (102); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Laskowik & Malicki (10); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Polonia w Komie - Gruzja - Zaza (46); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Wyspa Bolka i Lolka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 8/13* - Odwrót - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:20 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 22:30 Mistrz i Małgorzata - odc. 3/4 - Małgorzata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Tylko hity! Opole2012 - odc. 12 - Najlepsze z najlepszych; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 00:15 Nie ma jak Polska odc. 7 Podlaskie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 19; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Wyspa Bolka i Lolka; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:23 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 1920. Wojna i miłość - odc. 8/13* - Odwrót; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:05 Pogoda.pl; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Mistrz i Małgorzata - odc. 3/4 - Małgorzata; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Szlakiem gwiazd odc. 1 Piotr Cyrwus; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych TVP Info Wrocław 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:10 Pogoda 06:15 Poranek TVP Info 06:30 Serwis info 06:40 Pogoda 06:45 Poranek TVP Info 07:00 Serwis info 07:10 Pogoda 07:15 Poranek TVP Info 07:26 Pogoda 07:30 Serwis info 07:35 Poranek TVP Info 07:46 Wrocław w grze 08:01 Telewizyjny Klub Seniora 08:30 Serwis info 08:37 Poranek TVP Info 08:47 Czas na bajkę 09:00 Serwis info 09:08 Pogoda 09:16 Infonuta 09:22 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:39 Pogoda 09:45 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:14 Pogoda 10:18 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:45 Pogoda 10:54 Serwis sportowy 11:00 Eurosąsiedzi (72) 11:15 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 11:30 Serwis info 11:52 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:01 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 12:30 Serwis info 12:45 Pogoda 12:53 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Dzika Polska: Dialog z puszczykiem 13:30 Serwis info 13:47 Pogoda 13:54 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 14:17 Eurowiadomości - program poradnikowy 14:30 Serwis info 14:51 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:02 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 15:30 Serwis info 15:50 Pogoda 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:02 Szerokie tory: Szkoła kadetek 16:30 Serwis info 16:56 Pogoda 17:02 Zrób sobie dom 17:38 Transmisja 18:30 Fakty 18:45 Pogoda 18:49 Transmisja 20:01 Prawdę mówiąc: Mirosław Hermaszewski (16) 20:30 Serwis info 20:49 Pogoda 21:00 Raport z Polski - ekstra 21:30 Serwis info 21:40 Pogoda 21:47 Fakty 22:02 Pogoda 22:05 Kroniki sportowe 22:07 Sport 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:30 Serwis info 22:57 Pogoda 23:03 Sportowy wieczór 23:22 Przekręt Madoffa - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 00:14 Powstanie Warszawskie 00:26 Listy do PRL-u 00:35 Szerokie tory: Szkoła kadetek 01:03 Prawdę mówiąc: Mirosław Hermaszewski (16) 01:30 Serwis info 01:57 Pogoda 02:00 Sportowy wieczór 02:12 Eurosąsiedzi (72) 02:26 Era wynalazków - magazyn popularnonaukowy 02:40 Serwis info - podsumowanie tygodnia 03:12 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 03:36 Raport z Polski - ekstra 04:00 Sportowy wieczór 04:10 Przekręt Madoffa - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2009) 05:02 Listy do PRL-u 05:07 Szerokie tory: Szkoła kadetek 05:32 Prawdę mówiąc: Mirosław Hermaszewski (16) 06:03 Dzika Polska: Dialog z puszczykiem 06:28 Eurosąsiedzi (72) 06:40 Euroszansa (5) Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:15 Przygody Animków (11) 07:45 Przygody Animków (12) 08:15 Pies Huckleberry (46) 08:25 Pies Huckleberry (47) 08:35 Pies Huckleberry (48) 08:45 Pinky i Mózg 3 (27) 09:15 Nowe przygody Scooby'ego 2 (6) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (160) 10:45 Jaka ona jest?: Danuta Wałęsa 11:15 Ach, co to był za ślub! (4) - magazyn 11:45 Dom nie do poznania 8 (227) 12:45 Dom nie do poznania 8 (228) 13:45 Pamiętnik dla Nicholasa - film obyczajowy (USA,2005) 15:45 Daleko jeszcze? - komedia (USA,2005) 17:45 Trudne sprawy (111) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Grunt to prund (120) 20:05 Tajna broń - film sensacyjny (USA,1996) 22:20 Linia czasu - film fantasy (USA,2003) 00:50 Candyman - horror (USA,1992) 02:55 Zagadkowa noc TVN 05:35 Uwaga! 05:55 Mango 08:00 Smakuj świat z Pascalem (6) 08:30 Pan i pani House (7) 09:00 Perfekcyjna pani domu (8) - program rozrywkowy 10:00 Przepis na życie 3 (10) 11:00 Prawo Agaty (11) 12:00 X Factor 2 (12) 13:40 You can dance - Po prostu tańcz! 7 (12) 15:20 Kobieta na krańcu świata 2: Tanzania - kobieta pilot (6) 15:55 Smakuj świat z Pascalem (7) 16:30 Surowi rodzice (10) - reality show 17:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso 2 (7) 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje 5: Restauracja Samui, Kraków (8) 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! 20:00 Legalna blondynka 2 - komedia (USA,2003) 22:00 Wielki Stach - komedia (USA,2007) 00:15 Bitwa o Midway - film wojenny (USA,1976) 02:50 Uwaga! 03:05 Arkana magii (662) 04:25 Rozmowy w toku 05:20 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 04:55 Męski typ: Adam Małysz (2/4) 05:25 Męski typ: Janusz Lewandowski (3/4) 05:55 Misja Martyna: Misja Martyna na finiszu - spotkania (10) 06:30 Misja Martyna Extra (1/8) 07:05 Mango 09:10 Trauma (16/18) 10:05 Tajemnice Smallville 8 (17/22) 11:00 Dwóch i pół 7 (6/22) 11:30 Dwóch i pół 7 (7/22) 11:55 Dwóch i pół 7 (8/22) 12:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze 5 (10/25) 13:25 Gremliny rozrabiają - horror komediowy (USA,1984) 15:35 Ulice San Francisco (20/26) 16:40 Trauma (16/18) 17:35 Detektyw Monk 2 (12/16) 18:30 Detektyw Monk 2 (13/16) 19:30 Komediowa sobota: Jackie Chan: Przyjemniaczek - komedia sensacyjna (Hongkong,Australia,USA,1997) 21:20 Komediowa sobota: Penelopa - komedia (USA,Wielka Brytania,2006) 23:35 Dowód życia - dramat sensacyjny (USA,2000) 02:15 Arkana magii 04:15 Zakup kontrolowany 11 (3/15) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 05:09 Zakończenie programu TVN Turbo 06:00 Automaniak 7 (5/13) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06:50 Speed on the water (3/8) - magazyn 07:10 Gadżet 8 (11/13) - program rozrywkowy 07:40 Polak potrafi 9 (8/14) - program rozrywkowy 08:10 Jazda polska, czyli jak przetrwać na polskich drogach 8 (9/12) - magazyn 08:40 Nie ma lipy! (3/15) - program rozrywkowy 09:10 Nie ma lipy! (13/15) - program rozrywkowy 09:45 Raport końcowy 10:00 Zakup kontrolowany 12 (10/17) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:05 Legendy PRL 10 (12/13) - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:40 Uwaga! Pirat! 8 (7/16) - magazyn 12:25 Uwaga! Pirat! 7 (7/14) - magazyn 13:10 Uwaga! Pirat! 6 (10/16) - magazyn 13:55 VERVA Street Racing Extra (3/4) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Na osi 14:30 Parszywa dwudziestka (9/14) 15:30 Moto-On 8 (10/13) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:05 Nauka jazdy 16:40 Nauka jazdy 17:15 Raport końcowy 17:30 Gadżet 8 (12/13) - program rozrywkowy 18:05 Parszywa dwudziestka (10/14) 19:00 Shockwave 2 - serial dokumentalny 19:55 Zakup kontrolowany 12 (10/17) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:00 Legendy PRL 10 (12/13) - nostalgiczny magazyn motoryzacyjny 21:30 Wypadek - przypadek 8 (9/15) - magazyn 22:00 Wypadek - przypadek 8 (14/15) - magazyn 22:30 Na osi 23:00 Uwaga! Pirat! 6 - magazyn 23:35 Uwaga! Pirat! 6 - magazyn 00:10 Uwaga! Pirat! 6 (10/16) - magazyn 00:55 Telezakupy erotyczne 02:30 Gadżet 8 (12/13) - program rozrywkowy 03:00 Moto-On 7 (5/15) - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:30 Męski typ: Przemysław Saleta 04:00 Zakończenie programu TVN Style 05:30 Ratuj dom, kto może 2 (9/26) - program rozrywkowy 06:00 Mary Queen, królowa sklepów (4/6) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2010) 07:10 7 kobiet - małżeństwo - film dokumentalny 08:20 Misja Martyna: Japonia, czyli zdobyć pracę 09:15 Magiel towarzyski 12 (9/15) 10:00 Rodzice na start (6/8) - magazyn poradnikowy 10:20 Perfekcyjna pani domu 2 (1/9) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania,2006) 11:30 Pogromczyni długów (7/13) - magazyn 12:00 Doktor Łapa (7/11) - program o leczeniu zwierząt (Polska,2009) 12:30 Superniania: Rodzina Mikosów (9/11) 13:30 Taniec - marzenie mojej mamy (10/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2011) 14:30 Trinny i Susannah ubierają Polskę (7/8) 15:30 Po mojemu: Wojciech Cejrowski (15/16) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Po mojemu: Wojciech Cejrowski (16-ost.) - program rozrywkowy 16:30 Miasto kobiet: Walczę o zdrowie swojego dziecka/Zmagania z anoreksją i bulimią (12/15) 17:30 Cofnij zegar (7/10) 18:00 Klinika urody (11/16) - magazyn poradnikowy 18:30 Wojciech Cejrowski. Boso: Kowal (7/8) 19:15 44 - co nas wkurza (4/6) - magazyn 19:45 Pani gadżet (2) 20:00 Pani gadżet 3 (11/16) 20:30 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA 21:00 s.o.s. DLA ŚWIATA 21:30 Czary-mary Goka na wyjeździe (2/10) - program rozrywkowy (Wielka Brytania,2010) 22:30 Taniec - marzenie mojej mamy (10/13) - serial dokumentalny (USA,2011) 23:30 Piekielna kuchnia Gordona Ramsaya 6 (12/15) - reality show 00:30 Sekrety kobiet (11/20) 01:25 Nikczemne zbrodnie (7/13) - serial dokumentalny 02:25 Wiem, co jem: Pomarańcze (15/16) 02:50 Wiem, co jem: Karp (16-ost.) 03:15 Wiem, co jem 2: Zupa (1/15) 03:40 Wiem, co jem 2: Pasztet (2/15) 04:05 Druga strona medalu 3: Maja Włoszczowska (2/8) 04:30 Druga strona medalu 3: Krzysztof Krauze (3/8) 04:55 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:40 Awantura o kasę - teleturniej 08:35 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 09:30 Tajemnice kniei (15) 10:00 Dlaczego ja? (6) 11:00 Dlaczego ja? (7) 12:00 Dlaczego ja? (8) 13:00 Dlaczego ja? (9) 14:00 Dlaczego ja? (10) 15:00 Graczykowie, czyli Buła i spóła: Majątek (68) 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Ojciec marnotrawny (12) 16:00 Szpital na perypetiach: Choroba wściekłych koni (12) 16:30 Synowie, czyli po moim trupie!: Automat (12) 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Ćwiczenia umysłu (168) 18:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Hotelowy kanciarz (23) 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Zabójcza gra (24) 19:00 Tajemnice kniei (15) 19:30 Ewa gotuje 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:20 Sport 20:25 Prognoza pogody 20:30 Interwencja 21:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (3) 22:00 Kabareton na TOPie (4) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Kiepscy dają czadu (13) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza: Wielka wygrana (13) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Trudne przebudzenie (13) 00:30 Oblicza Ameryki (581) - magazyn turystyczny 01:00 Hotel 52 (53) 01:45 Szpilki na Giewoncie (8) 02:30 Wydarzenia 02:50 Sport 02:55 Prognoza pogody 03:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji (3) 04:00 Ewa gotuje (161) 04:30 Grunt to rodzinka: Iwona Guzowska 05:30 Oblicza Ameryki (581) - magazyn turystyczny TV 4 05:15 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 06:00 Kirikou i dzikie bestie - film animowany (Francja,2005) 07:30 Słoneczny patrol (156) 08:30 Różowa Pantera (53) 09:00 Różowa Pantera (54) 09:30 Różowa Pantera (55) 10:00 Różowa Pantera (56) 10:30 Różowa Pantera (57) 11:00 Galileo EXTRA - program popularnonaukowy 12:00 mała Czarna - talk show 13:00 Psy - zmiana pana (2) 14:00 Tester - magazyn poradnikowy 14:30 Oggy i ferajna 14:45 Jock - film przygodowy (RPA,1992) 17:00 W poszukiwaniu Edenu - film dokumentalny (Wielka Brytania,2001) 18:00 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem 3 (8) - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Galileo EXTRA (17) - program popularnonaukowy 20:00 Żebrak i złodzieje - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1979) 22:10 Kod Omega - dramat sensacyjny (USA,1999) 00:15 Adrenalina - film SF (USA,1996) 01:55 Galileo - program popularnonaukowy 02:55 TV Market 03:10 To był dzień 04:00 To był dzień na świecie 04:25 Zakończenie programu TV 6 08:30 Mała Czarna - talk show 09:15 Różowa Pantera (55) 09:45 Różowa Pantera (56) 10:15 TV Market 10:55 4music - magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Psy - zmiana pana (1) 13:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (29) 13:30 M.A.S.K. (29) 14:00 Dennis rozrabiaka (30) 14:30 M.A.S.K. (30) 15:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (39) - program rozrywkowy 16:00 Idol - wersja amerykańska (40) - program rozrywkowy 16:50 Nowa generacja - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Komisarz Rex 7 (4) 19:00 Digimon (16) 19:30 Digimon (17) 20:00 Włatcy móch 9: Wajha bespieczeństfa (125) 20:30 Włatcy móch 9: SKO, flamaster i dom strachów (126) 21:00 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (26) 21:50 Mam talent! - wersja amerykańska (27) 22:45 Zemsta tygrysa z Shaolin - film sensacyjny (Hongkong,1976) 01:00 Big Brother 5 - show - reality show 02:30 mała Czarna - talk show 03:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Kultura 07:55 TVP Kultura na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK (2) 08:00 Informacje kulturalne 08:20 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 08:45 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: 15. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77. Recital Wojciecha Młynarskiego 09:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 10:00 Informacje kulturalne 10:20 Miś - komedia (Polska,1981) 12:25 Dokument tygodnia: Supermarket sztuki - film dokumentalny (Niemcy,2009) 14:05 Przyjęcie na dziesięć osób plus trzy - film obyczajowy (Polska,1973) 15:05 Gwiazdy estrady: Hanka Bielicka - program artystyczny (Polska,1986) 15:55 Cyrograf dojrzałości - film obyczajowy (Polska,1967) 17:00 Festiwal Literacki Sopot (1) - relacja 17:40 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 18:05 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja: 15. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '77. Recital Wojciecha Młynarskiego 18:55 Po trochu wyciągane z lochu, czyli Archiwizja 19:20 Witamy w latach 80.: Synthpop i New Romantic - cykl dokumentalny (Niemcy,2009) 20:15 TVP Kultura na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK (3) 20:30 Festiwal Literacki Sopot (2) - relacja 21:00 Literacki Sopot: koncert Andrzeja Stasiuka i Mikołaja Trzaski 22:10 TVP Kultura na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK (3) 22:20 Bilet do kina: Wszystko o mojej matce - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,Francja,1999) 00:10 Kino nocne: Trójkąt bermudzki - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,1987) 01:50 TVP Kultura na Międzynarodowym Festiwalu Filmu i Muzyki TRANSATLANTYK (3) 02:05 Bilet do kina: Wszystko o mojej matce - dramat obyczajowy (Hiszpania,Francja,1999) 03:55 Kino nocne: Trójkąt bermudzki - dramat sensacyjny (Polska,1987) 05:25 Pasmo kontemplacyjne (6) 05:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Historia 07:20 Był taki dzień - 18 sierpnia 07:30 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 18.08.1989 08:00 Kalendarium historyczne: Julian Kulski (1) - reportaż 08:35 Kalendarium historyczne: Julian Kulski (2) - reportaż 09:05 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (2/13) 10:00 Świętokrzyskie sztetle - film dokumentalny (Polska,2012) 11:10 Kto szuka prawdy - film dokumentalny (Polska,2006) 12:00 Po co nam to było?: Piosenka ci nie da zapomnieć - Andrzej Dąbrowski 13:00 Rodziny i miasta: Klin, korpus, szyjka i skrzypce 13:40 Było... nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii 14:20 Szansa na sukces: Halina Kunicka 15:30 Niezłomny - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 16:05 Niezapomniana tragedia - reportaż 16:35 Flesz historii (90) 17:00 Tajemnica twierdzy szyfrów (3/13) 17:55 Zamek Valencay - film dokumentalny (Francja,2006) 18:30 Sonda: Tabletka (1) - program popularnonaukowy 19:00 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 18.08.1989 19:35 Był taki dzień - 18 sierpnia 19:42 Powstańcy - Dzień 18. 19:50 Lenin na dobranoc: Opowieść o tym, jak się Lenin uczył 20:00 Rock w Opolu - Opole '83 - koncert (Polska,1983) 21:55 Ślady: Andrzej Trzebiński - "Łomień" - film dokumentalny (Polska,1997) 22:55 18 strajkowych dni: Postulaty. Próba złamania solidarności 23:20 Dziennik Telewizyjny - 18.08.1989 00:00 Szerokie tory: Soczi 00:25 Szerokie tory: Jeden dzień z życia górnika z Doniecka 00:55 Niezłomny - film dokumentalny (Polska,2004) 01:40 Niezapomniana tragedia - reportaż 02:10 18. Krajowy Festiwal Piosenki Polskiej Opole '80. Premiery (2) - koncert 03:30 Zakończenie programu nSport 09:00 Wielkie gole europejskiej piłki (4) - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Speed on the water 10:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 11:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Boks - walki finałowe 13:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Tenis ziemny - mecz finałowy gry pojedynczej kobiet: Serena Williams - Maria Szarapowa 14:30 Waldemar Fornalik - wywiad 15:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Tenis ziemny - mecz finałowy gry pojedynczej mężczyzn: Andy Murray - Roger Federer 17:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka nożna kobiet - mecz finałowy: USA - Japonia 19:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Pływanie synchroniczne 20:00 Przed momentem prawdy - wywiad 20:30 Legia - stawka większa niż mecz 21:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - mecz finałowy: Brazylia - Meksyk 23:00 Wielkie gole europejskiej piłki (4) - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Pływanie synchroniczne 01:00 Zakończenie programu TVP Sport 09:00 Kolarstwo górskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val d'Isere 09:35 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Piłka nożna - mecz finałowy: Brazylia - Meksyk 11:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - najważniejsze wydarzenia 13. dnia 13:00 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - najważniejsze wydarzenia 14. dnia 14:30 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - najważniejsze wydarzenia 15. dnia 15:45 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - polskie medale 16:50 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski: Estonia - Polska 18:45 Rajdowe Samochodowe Mistrzostwa Polski: Rajd Rzeszowski 19:15 Kolarstwo: Memoriał Henryka Łasaka i Puchar Uzdrowisk Karpackich 19:30 Żużel: Enea Ekstraliga - mecz: Stelmet Falubaz Zielona Góra - Stal Gorzów Wielkopolski 21:25 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - polskie medale 22:30 Kolarstwo górskie: Zawody Pucharu Świata w Val d'Isere 22:55 GOL T-Mobile Ekstraklasa 23:00 Sportowy wieczór 23:20 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - ceremonia zamknięcia 01:15 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport 07:00 Piłka nożna - mecz towarzyski 09:10 Trans World Sport 10:10 Magazyn T-Mobile Ekstraklasy 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga rosyjska - mecz: Spartak Moskwa - Rubin Kazań 13:30 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Sztokholmie 15:00 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - studio 15:40 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Widzew Łódź - Śląsk Wrocław 17:45 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - studio 18:10 Boks 19:30 Sporty walki: 10. Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki 20:40 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: Feyenoord Rotterdam - SC Heerenveen 22:50 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Roda JC Kerkrade 01:00 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport News 06:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 07:00 Sport Flash 07:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Sztokholmie 08:00 Sport Flash 08:05 Lekkoatletyka: Diamentowa Liga w Sztokholmie 09:00 Sport Flash 09:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 2. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto2 10:00 Sport Flash 10:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 2. sesja treningowa w klasie MotoGP 11:00 Sport Flash 11:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 2. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 12:00 Sport Flash 12:05 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 2. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 13:00 Sport Flash 13:05 Siatkówka plażowa: Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach - mecz ćwierćfinałowy kobiet 14:00 Sport Flash 14:05 Trans World Sport 15:00 Sport Flash 15:15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 3. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto3 16:00 Sport Flash 16:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 3. sesja treningowa w klasie MotoGP 17:00 Sport Flash 17:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 3. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto2 18:00 Sport Flash 18:05 FIFA Futbol Mundial 18:30 Magazyn golfowy 19:00 Sport Flash 19:05 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - sesja kwalifikacyjna w klasie Moto3 19:55 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - sesja kwalifikacyjna w klasie MotoGP 21:00 Sport Flash 21:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - sesja kwalifikacyjna w klasie Moto2 22:00 Sport Flash 22:05 Siatkówka plażowa: Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach - mecz ćwierćfinałowy mężczyzn 23:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:15 Siatkówka plażowa: Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach - mecz finałowy kobiet 00:30 Zakończenie programu Polsat Sport Extra 07:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 3. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 09:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 4. mecz ćwierćfinałowy 11:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach - 1. mecz półfinałowy kobiet 12:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach - 2. mecz półfinałowy kobiet 13:30 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Jagiellonia Białystok - Podbeskidzie Bielsko-Biała 15:30 FIFA Futbol Mundial 16:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach - mecz finałowy kobiet 17:10 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata: Grand Prix Indianapolis - 3. sesja treningowa w klasie Moto2 18:00 Siatkówka plażowa: Swatch FIVB Beach Volleyball World Tour w Starych Jabłonkach - 1. mecz półfinałowy kobiet 19:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 1. mecz półfinałowy 20:00 Magazyn T-Mobile Ekstraklasy 21:00 Magazyn lekkoatletyczny 21:30 Tenis ziemny: Turniej ATP Masters Series w Cincinnati - 2. mecz półfinałowy 23:40 Piłka nożna: Liga holenderska - mecz: PSV Eindhoven - Roda JC Kerkrade 01:50 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08:30 Piłka nożna: World Tour w Brazylii 09:30 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten - kwalifikacje 10:00 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera 11:15 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera 12:30 Piłka nożna: World Tour w Brazylii 13:30 Mats Point - magazyn tenisowy 14:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - mecze ćwierćfinałowe 16:00 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten - kwalifikacje 16:45 Skoki narciarskie kobiet: Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten 17:45 Letnie Igrzyska Olimpijskie Londyn 2012 - Kolarstwo - wyścig ze startu wspólnego mężczyzn 18:45 Kolarstwo: Vuelta a Espana - 1. etap: Pampeluna - Pampeluna - jazda drużynowa na czas 20:45 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten 22:00 Jeździectwo: Global Champions Tour w Valkenswaard 23:15 Magazyn wyścigów konnych 23:30 Kolarstwo: Vuelta a Espana - 1. etap: Pampeluna - Pampeluna - jazda drużynowa na czas 00:30 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten 02:00 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 2 07:30 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten - kwalifikacje 08:30 Futbol australijski: Australian Football League - mecz: Fremantle Dockers - Richmond Tigers 11:30 Piłka nożna: Liga japońska - podsumowanie kolejki 12:00 Piłka nożna: Eliminacje Mistrzostw Świata 12:30 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera 13:45 Piłka nożna plażowa: Europejska Liga Beach Soccera 15:00 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten - kwalifikacje 15:30 Unihokej: Czech Open - mecz półfinałowy mężczyzn 17:30 Sporty ekstremalne: DEW Tour w Ocean City - 2. dzień 19:00 Sporty ekstremalne: DEW Tour w Ocean City - 3. dzień 21:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 21:15 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 22:00 Kolarstwo: Vuelta a Espana - 1. etap: Pampeluna - Pampeluna - jazda drużynowa na czas 23:00 Żużel: Grand Prix Polski 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 00:30 Skoki narciarskie: Letnie Grand Prix w Hinterzarten 01:00 Tenis ziemny: Turniej WTA w Cincinnati - mecz półfinałowy 03:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu Canal + 07:10 Łapu-capu 07:25 Przygoda na Mariensztacie - komedia (Polska,1953) 09:10 Światła stadionów - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2004) 11:20 Tata do pary - komedia obyczajowa (Niemcy,2011) 13:30 Mógłbym być każdym z nich - film dokumentalny (Holandia,Brazylia,Wielka Brytania,2010) 14:30 Premiera: Wyspy Kanaryjskie (1) 15:05 Kosmita Paul - komedia SF (USA,Wielka Brytania,2011) 16:50 Premiera: Pan Am (6) 17:40 Piłka nożna: T-Mobile Ekstraklasa - mecz: Lech Poznań - Ruch Chorzów 20:00 Premiera: Wymyk - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2011) 21:30 Londyński bulwar - film kryminalny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2010) 23:20 41-letni prawiczek zalicza wpadkę z Sarą Marshall - komedia (USA,2010) 00:45 Szalona noc - komediodramat (USA,Niemcy,2011) 02:25 Coming out po polsku - film dokumentalny (Polska,2011) 03:30 Czarny - dramat obyczajowy (Polska,2008) 05:15 Serce i dusze - komedia (USA,1993) HBO 06:00 Droga życia - dramat przygodowy (USA,Hiszpania,2010) 08:05 Drużyna potępionych - film sensacyjny (USA,2010) 09:40 Toy Story 2 - film animowany (USA,1999) 11:10 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 11:35 Tango imigrantów - komedia (USA,2010) 13:10 Opętanie - melodramat (USA,Wielka Brytania,2002) 14:50 Ali Baba i czterdziestu rozbójników (1/2) - film przygodowy (Francja,2007) 16:30 Chateau Meroux - melodramat (USA,2011) 18:05 Droga życia - dramat przygodowy (USA,Hiszpania,2010) 20:15 Stone - thriller (USA,2010) 22:00 Premiera: Miasto cudów (3) 22:55 Super - komedia sensacyjna (USA,2010) 00:30 Kolejny szczęśliwy dzień - komediodramat (USA,2011) 02:25 Podwodne życie ze Steve'em Zissou - komedia przygodowa (USA,2004) 04:20 Bloodworth - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) HBO 2 06:00 The Social Network - dramat biograficzny (USA,2010) 08:00 Burleska - film muzyczny (USA,2010) 10:00 Efekt jeziora - film obyczajowy (USA,2010) 11:35 Podmiejski czyściec (16) 11:55 Podmiejski czyściec (17) 12:15 Podmiejski czyściec (18) 12:40 Mamma Gógó - dramat obyczajowy (Islandia,Wielka Brytania,Norwegia,Niemcy,Szwecja,2010) 14:10 Gorąca kawa - film dokumentalny (USA,2011) 15:35 Lepsze życie - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2011) 17:10 Medium - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2010) 19:15 Burleska - film muzyczny (USA,2010) 21:15 Bez smyczy - komedia (USA,2011) 23:00 Kontra: Operacja "Świt" (5) 23:45 Kontra: Operacja "Świt" (6) 00:30 Będziemy mieli dziecko - thriller (Kanada,2011) 02:00 22 kule - film sensacyjny (Francja,2010) 03:55 Na planie - magazyn filmowy (USA) 04:25 On mnie kocha - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2011) TVN 24 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny - podsumowanie tygodnia 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:10 Babilon 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:30 Horyzont 19:21 Fakty po Faktach 19:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:30 Babilon 21:20 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Fakty po Faktach 00:35 Ciąg dalszy nastąpił 01:20 Szkło kontaktowe 02:10 Dzień po dniu 03:00 Dokument w TVN 24 - film dokumentalny 04:00 Maja w ogrodzie 04:30 Dzień po dniu 05:30 Maja w ogrodzie TVN CNBC 08:00 Reporterzy 09:00 Świat pieniędzy 10:00 Górna półka 10:30 Koła fortuny - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11:00 Zrozumieć świat 12:00 Świat pieniędzy 13:00 Progr@m 13:30 Etyka w biznesie 14:00 Reporterzy 15:00 Zrozumieć świat 16:00 Górna półka 16:30 Koła fortuny - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17:00 Reporterzy 18:00 Świat pieniędzy 19:00 Progr@m 19:30 Koła fortuny - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Etyka w biznesie 20:30 Górna półka 21:00 Zrozumieć świat 22:00 Progr@m 22:30 Etyka w biznesie 23:00 Notowania giełdowe i kursy walut TV Biznes 06:45 Ogród 07:00 Strefa relaksu 07:15 Integracja 07:30 Golfing world 08:15 Panorama branż 08:30 Darz Bór 08:45 High score 09:00 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Golfing world 10:00 Darz Bór 10:15 Ogród 10:30 Telesprzedaż 10:45 Nie daj się fiskusowi 11:00 Golfing world 11:45 Strefa relaksu 12:00 Darz Bór 12:15 Polski stół 12:30 Golfing world 13:15 Integracja 13:30 Ogród 13:45 Darz Bór 14:00 Golfing world 14:45 High score 15:00 Kto ma rację 15:30 Top ten 16:00 Kto ma rację 16:30 Top ten 17:00 Kto ma rację 17:30 Top ten 18:00 Kto ma rację 18:30 Top ten 19:00 Kto ma rację 19:30 High score 19:45 Autozwiad 20:00 Golfing world 20:45 Golfing world 21:30 Państwo w państwie 22:15 Państwo w państwie. Jak z nim walczyć 23:00 Ogród 23:15 Panorama branż 23:30 Nie daj się fiskusowi 23:45 Integracja 00:00 Golfing world 00:45 Ogród Polsat News 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Serwis informacyjny 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Serwis informacyjny 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, sport 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, sport 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:15 Sport 09:20 Pogoda 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:40 Pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny 10:10 Pogoda 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:40 Pogoda 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:55 Pogoda 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:55 Pogoda 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:25 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:55 Pogoda 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:25 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:40 Pogoda 14:45 Encyklopedia zdrowia 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:20 Sport 15:25 Pogoda 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:40 Pogoda 15:45 Integracja 16:00 Serwis informacyjny 16:25 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis informacyjny 16:55 Pogoda 17:00 Serwis informacyjny 17:20 Sport 17:25 Pogoda 17:30 Serwis informacyjny 17:35 Copernicus 18:00 Serwis informacyjny 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Flesz Informacje 18:35 Giełda komentarzy 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Interwencja 20:00 To był dzień 21:00 Informacje dnia 21:20 Sport 21:25 Prognoza pogody 21:30 To był dzień na świecie 22:00 Serwis informacyjny 22:15 Pogoda 22:30 Serwis informacyjny 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:15 Pogoda 23:20 Integracja 23:35 To był dzień 00:35 Programy powtórkowe Superstacja 06:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 06:40 Telesprzedaż 07:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 07:40 Telesprzedaż 08:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 08:40 Telesprzedaż 09:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 09:40 Telesprzedaż 10:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 10:40 Telesprzedaż 11:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 11:40 Telesprzedaż 12:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 12:40 Telesprzedaż 13:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 13:30 Salon polityczny - rozmowy o polityce - program publicystyczny 14:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 14:45 Strefa Kultury/Mile widziani - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 15:40 Raport 16:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda 16:40 Raport 17:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 17:40 Raport 18:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 18:40 Raport 19:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 19:45 Salon polityczny - rozmowy o polityce - program publicystyczny 20:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 20:45 Finanse niuanse - program ekonomiczny 21:15 Informacje dnia, Pogoda i Sport 21:45 Dookoła świata - magazyn informacyjny 22:15 Finał dnia - codzienny magazyn informacyjny 23:15 Bez ograniczeń - talk show publicystyczny Jacka Zimnika 00:30 Salon polityczny - rozmowy o polityce - program publicystyczny 01:00 Nocne pasmo powtórkowe Eska TV 06:30 Hity na czasie 09:05 Miejska lista 10:00 Weekend z Jankesem 10:05 Summer City 11:00 Weekend z Jankesem 11:05 Summer City 12:00 Weekend z Jankesem 12:05 Summer City 14:00 Weekend z Jankesem 14:05 Top 5 14:30 Backstage Party 15:00 Weekend z Jankesem 15:05 Teenage lista 16:00 Weekend z Jankesem 16:05 Fejslista 17:00 Weekend z Jankesem 17:05 Gorąca 20 18:00 ESKA TV News 18:05 Gorąca 20 19:00 ImprESKA 21:00 ImprESKA 00:00 ImprESKA 02:00 Hity na czasie 04:00 Polska noc Polo TV 06:00 Hit dnia 06:05 Weekend w Polo TV 07:00 Power Play 07:05 Gramy na życzenie! 08:00 Hit dnia 08:05 Weekend w Polo TV 09:00 Przebojowe historie 09:10 Tylko disco! 10:00 Przebojowe historie 10:13 Discopolot 11:00 Power Play 11:09 Szalone lata 90. 12:00 Hit dnia 12:05 Szalone lata 90. 13:00 Power Play 13:05 Weekend z... 13:29 Dance w Polo TV 14:00 Hit dnia 14:05 Weekend z... 14:24 Hity wszech czasów 15:00 Hit dnia 15:05 Weekend z... 15:23 Dance w Polo TV 16:05 Weekend z... 16:14 Koncert w Polo TV 17:13 Szalone lata 90. 18:05 Gwiazdy Polo TV 19:03 Disco Polo Live 19:52 Mix hitów i nowości 20:10 Dyskoteka Polo TV 21:05 Video Mix Sierockiego! 21:50 Dyskoteka Polo TV 23:00 Power Play 23:05 Hity wszech czasów 4fun.TV 06:00 Popbudzik 08:00 Hot Summer 10:00 Weekend specjalny 12:00 Lista życzeń 14:00 Superstars TOP 3 15:00 Weekend specjalny 17:00 Top tygodnia 19:00 Before Party 20:00 Before Party 23:00 Hit Me 01:00 Nocny4fun Rebel:tv 06:00 Wake up mix 10:00 Weekend z tatuażem 12:00 Rock Chart 13:00 No More Plastic 14:00 3 z 1 15:00 Weekend z tatuażem 17:00 Video wars 18:00 Fresh & new chart 19:00 Weekend z tatuażem 21:00 Gold mix 22:00 I Love PL 23:00 Rock the night 00:00 Polish night shift Tele 5 06:05 Buon appetito! - magazyn kulinarny 06:45 Disco Bandżo 07:55 Telezakupy 10:00 Kosmica TV 12:05 Badacze tajemnic (7) - serial dokumentalny 13:05 PopCorn TV - program rozrywkowy (Francja,2009) 13:40 Nieźle kliknięci 14:10 Disco Bandżo 15:30 Ucieczka w kosmos i wojny Rozjemców (1/2) - film SF (USA,Australia,2004) 17:15 Prehistoryczne bestie (5) - serial dokumentalny 18:30 Posejdon (1/2) - film przygodowy (USA,2005) 20:10 Utajona furia - horror (USA,1982) 22:15 Sensei - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2009) 00:15 Masakra w Chicago - thriller (USA,2007) 02:05 Nocny patrol Polonia 1 06:05 Szalony bankomat (19/26) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2010) 06:30 Przepis na urodę (9/13) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2009) 06:55 E-miłość (7/13) - program rozrywkowy 07:20 To były wakacje! (24/26) - program rozrywkowy (USA,1999) 07:50 Kurczak na ostro (5/7) - program rozrywkowy 08:45 Klasa III c (4/11) 09:45 Tanie linie (6/8) - serial dokumentalny 10:10 Pasmo programowe telewizji Top Shop 14:00 Power Dance 14:35 Po prostu uwierz - film familijny (Kanada,2000) 16:30 Disco Bandżo Bis 17:50 Jest takie miejsce - Zamość - reportaż (Polska,2004) 18:15 Akademia fitnessu i kulturystyki 18:45 Przepis na urodę (9/13) - magazyn poradnikowy (Wielka Brytania,2009) 19:15 Szalony bankomat (20/26) - program rozrywkowy (Kanada,2010) 19:40 Nieźle kliknięci 20:10 Rozmowy z Bogiem - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2006) 22:45 Różowa noc - program erotyczny 05:50 Zakończenie programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Wrocław z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 6 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki nSport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport Extra z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN CNBC z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Biznes z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat News z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Superstacja z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eska TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polo TV z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki 4fun.tv z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rebel:tv z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2012 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2012 roku